Eidothea
Eidothea (エイドテアー), also known as TRAPPIST-1e, is a planet type Celestial and a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. Appearance Eidothea wears a long-sleeved pencil dress, only going slightly past the hip, being blue around the chest with a turtleneck, and white elsewhere. The sleeve ends are yellow, along with four yellow buttons on the stomach. She wears a light blue veil around the shoulders, a white collar, and a sapphire brooch with a yellow accent. She wears dark blue stockings with white heels. Her hair is a long light blue, reaching past the hip, being very wavy. She has white wing accessories on each side of her head, and periwinkle eyes with long lashes. Her skin is pale - white in certain lights. Personality Eidothea is described to be the "prized planet" of the Trappist solar system, surrounding herself in anything beautiful. She has a good attitude, caring very much for her fellow planets and having a friendly rivalry with Venus. She's said to be flirty as well. Background Not much is known about Eidothea's background, besides being in a solar system different from many of the other Celestials. Relationships Eidothea is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Forseti (TRAPPIST-1f) Eidothea's twin planet. Not much is known about their relationship aside from the fact Eidothea cares a lot for Forseti. Tora (TRAPPIST-1a) Tora is Eidothea's star. Not mush else is known about their relation. Diwata (TRAPPIST-1d) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Hel (TRAPPIST-1h) Eidothea is known to drag Hel to "fun activities", and cares a lot for them. Not much else is known. Berlitz (TRAPPIST-1b) Fellow planet. Not much else is known of their relation. Venus Eidothea and Venus have a friendly rivalry due to their similarities. Seem to be on good terms. Basis Eidothea is a personification of the planet TRAPPIST-1e. TRAPPIST-1e, also designated as 2MASS J23062928-0502285 e, is a solid, almost Earth-sized exoplanet orbiting within the habitable zone around the ultracool dwarf star TRAPPIST-1 approximately 40 light-years (12.1 parsecs, or nearly 3.7336×1014 km) away from Earth in the constellation of Aquarius. The planet was discovered on February 22, 2017. TRAPPIST-1e is unusual in its system as it is the only planet with a pure rock-iron composition, and the only one with a higher density than Earth. It has a density of 5.65 g/cm3, about 1.024 times Earth's density of 5.51 g/cm3. The higher density of TRAPPIST-1e implies a very Earth-like composition and a solid rocky surface. Trivia * Eidothea's name is not an official name for the planet, and likely a placeholder name given by Pyo. ** The name Eidothea comes from various women from Greek mythology. ** Her name starts with an e''' due to her planet being called TRAPPIST-1'''e. * Eidothea's favorite gem is the sapphire. * Eidothea's favorite animal is the swan. * Eidothea is efficient in hard hitting with her powerful kicks, and her long legs are often joked about by Pyo ("Good good leg"). * Though similar to the character Venus, the real planet is closer related to Earth with no similarities to the planet Venus. Gallery 41d94749d7f28e935dc91a1fc21eeec0.png Be27d07c28002f45500cd2b8773885fd.png Wip2fge5w43342543.png 10bd46ac456510996ecd5f26ec6d960b.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/trappist-1e.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/155019 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary